


keeping time (with all the sounds you make)

by imaginejolls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, set between 306 and 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Naomi opens the bottom drawer. In it, she finds a black phallic object. She closes the drawer with a startledthudand mentally curses herself to eternity.“Find anything interesting?” asks the no-longer-sleeping shadow on Camina’s bed.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	keeping time (with all the sounds you make)

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to SugarFey (both here and on tumblr, no i do not know how to tag/link her profile on here) for answering my many questions and helping me out tremendously, and also my friend Sarah for looking this over before it was finished and cheering me on. 
> 
> this doesn't have a final beta, so you're bound to find typos and mistakes. hope you enjoy nevertheless!

Naomi has been trying to fall asleep for a while now. She keeps her eyes stubbornly closed and tries to keep her breathing steady. But nothing is calming the thoughts running through her head at speeds faster than light. With a weary sigh, Naomi sits up on the bed. 

The walk is short. Her boots click a steady rhythm across the metal floors. She doesn’t meet many people but she greets each one with a nod. None of them comments on her casual wear, nor the deep shadows underneath her eyes.

Naomi runs into Camina right in front of the door to the Captain’s quarters. She’s clearly just coming back from some urgent business she had to be attending to. She spares one look at Naomi. 

“Can’t sleep?” she asks despite already knowing the answer.

“No,” Naomi sighs. 

Drummer beckons her in with a swift gesture, and Naomi enters her quarters first. 

“I’m going to sleep if you don’t mind,” Camina says and starts stripping out of her day clothes. 

“Sure. Just give me something to fix and I’ll leave you be.” 

A broken radio lands in her hands and Naomi’s heart flutters with joy. 

Camina is a dark shape on the bunk, still and quiet save for the soft rise and fall of her breathing. Naomi tinkers with the radio she’s been given. She’s patched a bit of wiring but it seems she’s going to need some spare parts to actually make it work. She scans the tidy room and comes up short. She spends a good moment staring holes into the drawers under the table, as if that would grant her X-ray vision or something. Feeling a little guilty, Naomi pulls open the first one as quietly as possible. 

It’s full of spare cables and a single pair of pliers for some reason. The next drawer is a little more fruitful and Naomi picks out several things that could come in handy. Might as well push her luck, she reckons, and opens the bottom drawer. In it, she finds a black phallic object. She closes the drawer with a startled _thud_ and mentally curses herself to eternity. 

“Find anything interesting?” asks the no-longer-sleeping shadow on Camina’s bed. 

Naomi whips around to face her. “I’m sorry,” she says, fast, and she hates how small she sounds, “I didn’t mean to- I was just looking for -” 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Camina’s tone shifts to gentle. This tone seems to be reserved for Naomi alone, but she tries not to think about that too much. “I’m not upset. And I’m not hiding anything.”

Relief blooms in Naomi’s chest. She catches herself exhaling with it, the uncomfortable feeling gnawing at her suddenly gone. 

“Want to try it out?” Camina asks and her dark eyes are soft on Naomi’s face. 

Naomi’s eyebrows knit together. “Now?” 

Camina chuckles. “Now, next month… Whenever. I’m simply offering.” 

“Oh,” Naomi says, “yeah. But right now I really want to sleep.” 

“Come on in, then.” Camina shuffles on the bed so that she’s closer to the wall, creating a space for Naomi.

“Here?” she asks, which is stupid because clearly Camina means here. It’s just… 

“Ah, don’t worry. I’ll kick you out when it’s time.” 

Naomi chuckles, shaking her head a little at Camina, and takes off her pants and lies down beside her. Camina is a warm, calming presence by her side. The descent into slumber is much faster this time. Naomi doesn’t dwell on it in the morning. Better not, anyway.

It doesn’t come up until several weeks later. Between commanding the crew and retrofitting the ship, neither of them has much time to spare. So when Naomi sneaks into her quarters again, Camina doesn’t hesitate before pinning her against the wall and crashing their mouths together with pent-up hunger. Naomi’s exhale flutters against Camina’s cheek. She groans into Camina’s lips and her hands are firm on Camina’s body as they scramble to take off her clothes. Camina bites on her mouth, her hips pushing into Naomi’s. 

Camina pauses to kick off her shoes and step out of her jumpsuit. She kisses Naomi again with a dangerous smile, one that only makes the arousal in Naomi’s gut grow sharper, and picks her up. Naomi yelps and laughs into the kiss. Camina sits her on top of the table, holds Naomi by the back of her neck and kisses her deeply. With her other hand she starts unzipping Naomi’s suit. She kisses down Naomi’s neck, bites at her collarbone and mouths down the now uncovered skin. Naomi leans back on her hands, giving Camina space. Camina traces Naomi’s tattoos with her tongue. 

It’s a joint effort to strip Naomi down. Her mag boots fall to the floor with two loud clunks. Camina’s tank top falls beside them. Naomi pulls her in again, hands on Camina’s shoulder and nape, and kisses her. She can’t get enough of the way Camina’s lips slide against her own, the way the touch of skin on skin makes electricity spark in the pit of Naomi’s stomach.

Camina’s fingers trail down Naomi’s body. They linger around Naomi’s chest long enough to take off her bra and tease her nipples. Downwards still, they hook into Naomi’s underwear and drag it down the length of her legs until she’s crouching between them. Camina drops a kiss on the inside of Naomi’s ankle. She waits for Naomi’s smile before rising back to full height. 

It’s only then that Naomi notices the black dildo and harness set out on the table beside her, together with a bottle of lube. 

“Oh,” she says, “has this been waiting here just for me?” 

“Impatiently,” Camina assures her. 

“You gonna put it on for me?” 

Camina gives her a curious look and reaches for the strap on. She fumbles a little with the straps, shoots Naomi a grin and fastens the harness tight around her hips. The dildo juts out in front of her. It looks equal parts odd and appealing. When Camina leans in to kiss her again, Naomi feels it against her lower abdomen. Her thighs clench. Camina’s mouth is a smile against Naomi’s own. Then there are fingers running over her kiss-swollen lips, waiting for permission. Naomi grants it, parting her lips for Camina’s fingers. She licks and sucks on them and enjoys the way Camina’s eyes fall half-closed with arousal. Naomi grabs Camina’s wrist and guides her hand down to where she’s aching for it; aching for her.

Naomi tilts forward and rests her forehead on Camina’s shoulder. Camina’s fingers feel so good on her eager cunt. Clever and dexterous, they find all of the spots that make Naomi shiver easily. Naomi turns her head to mouth at Camina’s neck. Just a hint of teeth, just a little more pressure. Camina shifts. 

“Careful,” she says, voice low. 

Naomi smiles into her skin. Camina adds another finger. Naomi moans. The stretch feels so good, and when Naomi catches a glimpse of the dildo, sitting patiently right on top of Camina’s mound, her cunt clenches around Camina’s three fingers in delighted anticipation. Naomi reaches for the lube. She pours a good amount into her hand and then wraps it around the dildo. She tugs on it, makes Camina fall right into a kiss. 

Camina’s hands curl around Naomi’s calves and nudge her to sit closer to the edge of the table. The dildo glimmers in the dimmed lights. Naomi pumps her hand up and down the slick length of it and watches Camina’s face. Her eyes are just black slivers hiding behind thick lashes, her cheeks faintly blushed, her mouth open and enticing. This is totally working for her. With bated breath, Naomi guides the blunt head of the strap on to her entrance, quivering with anticipation, and locks her eyes with Camina’s. Camina pushes inside Naomi’s cunt slowly, delicately. Naomi’s head falls back with a groan. Camina noses up her throat, plants a kiss just below her ear. 

“Good?” she rasps a question into Naomi’s skin.

“God,” Naomi says, “ _yes_.” 

Camina’s hips draw back only to roll back in. It feels so good. The drag in and out of Naomi’s cunt, the way it fills her up just so… Naomi’s legs wrap around Camina’s. She clings to her, cheek pressed against Camina’s temple, mouth hanging hopelessly open, as Camina fucks into her. Underneath her palms Naomi feels the muscles in Camina’s back rippling with effort. Fucking hell. 

Camina’s hands are rough on Naomi’s body. She clutches onto Naomi’s shoulders, rakes her nails down her back, her fingers bite into the flesh of Naomi’s hips. It is unexpected and teases surprised sounds from Naomi’s throat. She doesn’t complain. Later, she will look at herself in the mirror, twisting and turning to trace the raised lines in her skin with her eyes. Now, she sighs around a moan. Camina’s thrusts come faster and faster, her hips now moving with staggering speed. Naomi can feel the tension rising, knows that it will spill out soon, and she turns her head to plant a sloppy kiss on the corner of Camina’s mouth.

“Soon?” Naomi hears somewhere near her ear. 

All she does is make a strangled sound in response. Camina reaches down into her wet heat to rub at her clit. It doesn’t take long after that. Naomi burns and crashes into Camina’s embrace. 

Camina pulls out of her with an obscene sound. When Naomi looks up at her, she notes the colour in her cheeks, the sweat-covered skin, and the shine in her infinity eyes. Naomi cups Camina’s jaw. Her thumb drags across Camina’s lower lip.

“You alright?” Naomi asks. 

Camina snaps her teeth at Naomi’s finger with a smile. “Just fine.” 

“Do you want me to -” 

“Maybe another time,” she says sincerely. “You can repay the favour.” 

Naomi lets out a startled chuckle. She watches Camina step out of the harness, her lean body just out of Naomi’s reach and all Naomi wants right now is touch her. She lets herself be pulled down, the floor cold under her feet. But Camina is warm and solid and she kisses Naomi with familiarity that borders on dangerous. 

“Will you let me spend the night again?” she asks agaisnt Camina’s mouth, eyes closed. She can’t seem to face the weight of what she’s asking.

Camina’s head tilts slightly to one side. “Sure,” she says softly. 

Lying there naked on Camina’s bunk, Naomi drifts into sleep with ease.


End file.
